


My Brother's Keeper

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bath Sex, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Circle Jerk, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Gay Sex, Hockey, Hockey kink, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Straps, Kink Exploration, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Smut, Socks, Touchy-Feely, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Tim and Mark go off to a Pistons  game, after Jill has to work late. So what type of 90s Era trouble will Brad and Randy get into?This fic was loosely based on the slightly  suggestive episode 'shooting 3 to make tutu' where the 2 boys are left alone and decide to steal a cigar and smoke it. check it out if you care to understand the chocolate chip cookies reference.





	My Brother's Keeper

Tim was ticked-off when Jill asked him to take thier youngest boy _Mark_ to Swan Lake. Ballet was not one of Tim's strong-suits, he'd rather take the kid to a testosterone fueled sporting event - but of course Jill wasn't having any of that.

"Brad, Randy, I'm leaving you two home alone tonight - I trust you won't destroy the place while we're gone your dad's taking your brother mark to the ballet and I have to work late." Jill said as she watched her two most hyperactive boys rough-house on the sofa.

"Oh sure Mom, no prob!" Randy said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Cool! I mean we'll keep the place in one piece." Brad chimed in.

"So you going to call before you come home mom?" Randy said with a devious plan ruminating in his brain.

"I could be home at any time... so no funny business! Do you hear me boys?" Jill said with her arms folded.

"Got it! No _funny business._ " the two mischievous boys say in unison. 

Tim, is outside bitching to Wilson, about the ballet and shit, wishing he could take his boy to something more 'masculine', to which the wise old neighbor had a solution... two Pistons basketball tickets. Tim was elated at the idea, but of course he would have to lie to Jill - that is if his youngest didn't rat him out first... Mark was a complete _mama's boy;_ with one look he might just spill the beans. Tim was hesitant but went along with his plans anyway, fingers crossed and all.

* * *

 

Tim, Jill and Mark finally left leaving the two boys to their own devices. And with young hormonal boys that usually involves: sex talk, dick jerking and toilet-humor... but at that age what else is there?

"Great! Everyone is gone! So... whats on the menu Brad?" Randy said as he pulled down his pants and flashed his ass out the glass doors, while  _Alice in Chains Dirt album_  blared out of the speakers of the Taylor families home entertainment center VCR/CD/Lazer disk combo... enhanced by Tim of course. 

"Mom's secret stash of chocolate chip cookies - and dude pull your fucking pants up you dork! You want Wilson to see you!?" Brad said as he stood on a chair rifling through his mom's secret area. 

"Awwww, quit your whining! The old man probably would get off on it... or maybe you do. Like what you see Brad?" Randy taunting him wiggling his bare butt at Brad.

"Dude! Come on pull up your pants! No one wants to stare at your stupid ass! Well, maybe Mark." Brad exclaimed as he pulled down the bag of double chocolate chip cookies. 

"Guess what Brad? I'm going to show you something even cooler (even cooler than double chocolate chip cookies? Brad chimed in.) in dad's secret area - his jock drawer. Hold up I'll be back in a second." Randy said as he raced up stairs.

Randy went rummaging through his dad's stinky jock drawer and finally found his prize... an old _1980s_ porn he knew his dad only watched and jerked-off to on the weekends at midnight - so he knew he'd have time to put it back.

"Hurry up Randy! The suspense is killing me dude!" Brad yelled as he scarfed down some ill-gotten cookies.

"Here it is dweeb! Keep your panties on! -'Busty lusty' look how big her _tits_ are dude!" Randy said out of breath waving the _vhs_ tape sleeve in his brother's face.

"Wow! Dude - hurry up! pop it in before they get back!" Brad said excitedly 

"Chill out Brad. They won't be back for hours. Quit being such a pussy... if you keep it up I might just hafta call ya Mark! Now sit back and get ready for some double-D excitement my good man." Randy said patting Brad on the shoulder. 

Randy pops in the tape and right off the bat, bare boobed action. The boys both couldn't contain their erections so before soon they were rubbing thier bulges. Randy in his ripped denim jeans, red flannel-jacket and backwards cap and Brad with his ruffled blonde hair and sweatshirt and dirty sneakers propped up on the coffee table. 

"Damn dude, that bitch is sucking his dick big-time. Fuck!" Randy said with his arm around Brad munching on a cookie and rubbing himself while hesitantly pulling down his zipper.

"I know, shit! He has to be like 10 fucking inches dude! Damn! some guys are so lucky, hell Jennifer (Brad's girlfriend) won't even put it in her mouth. It took me forever dude, for her to even let me put my tongue in her mouth let alone my dick!" Brad said shaking his head in frustration after finally pulling his half-erection out if his faded boxers and playing with himself unconsciously.

"So dude, she's never sucked 'that'?" Randy said curiously as he stared at Brad's dick. while pointing his hard 6 inch dick at Brad jerking himself. 

"No! And dude, point your junk somewhere else, I swear, if you shoot your splooge on me you're a fucking dead man!" Brad groaned as he bit his bottom lip jerking himself lazer focused on the porn.

"You wanna find out? We can do it to each other, pull your pants down I'll go first." Randy said as he tugged at Brad's waistband.

"I don't know dude! What if... well we get caught?" Brad said as he slid down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. 

"Don't worry doof I got this, just watch the tape scardy-cat! Then you do me. deal? And don't worry it's not gay or anything because we're brothers... and we're gross like that. So just chill." Randy said as he held Brad's cock in his hand ready to take his sweaty nervous 5 and a half inch length into his curious mouth.

"Deal." Brad said staring only at the sex on screen.

Randy couldn't believe he was finally sucking off his brother, and Brad couldn't believe how good it felt to finally get his cock sucked, but all he could think about was ' _if a girls mouth felt better - but then again he thought who better to know what a dude wants more than another dude_ '.

"You good bro?" Randy asked as he came up from Brad's blonde bushy crotch.

"Yeah dude keep sucking! I don't wanna hear your voice while watching a  _chick_!" Brad panted as he pushed randy back down on his cock.

Randy keeps sucking and tries something. He sticks his finger between Brad's cheeks and rubs on his butt-hole.

"Dude! Get out of there!" Brad screams as he thrust his cock up in suprise accidentally ramming his dick past Randy's tonsils. 

"Dude watch it! Hey Brad, take a whiff!" Randy says after a slight cough then shoving his index finger in Brad's face.

"Knock it off bitch! I'm almost there, shit! Just finish I wanna get this over with!" Brad says while once again shoving his cock in Randy's mouth.

Randy continues to bob up and down till finally Brad splooges in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Jenny! Swallow it bitch! Uhhhggg!" Brad moaned as he shot his hot thick teen load in his brothers mouth and down his annoying throat. Thinking only of chicks as not to make it 'gay'.

This was the first time Randy's tasted come -and it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Shit Brad! Give a dude a warning _next time_!" Randy yelled, as he wiped some come from the side of his mouth.

Now that Brad got his it was Randy's turn. Randy pulled off his Hanes briefs and jeans and started jerking his throbbing cock while playing with his sparsely brown-haired nut-sack.

"Come on Brad, I did you a solid now do me one. It's _waiting_ , you know you want to." Randy said taunting Brad while rubbing his fingertip on the slit.

"Alright! But this stays here! 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' Got it?!" Brad says as he positions himself between Randy's spread legs. Brad's bare butt red and sweaty from grinding on the sofa, as he gets comfortable on his knees.

"Come on Brad, have fun while you're in Vegas because I'm gonna sit back relax and enjoy watching (on the tape) this bitch get tag teamed ." Randy says with a shit-eating grin on his face, while tapping his cock-head on Brad's lips.

Brad begins sucking his brother's cock, he was nervous at first but soon too began to enjoy it, he even started to go down and lick Randy's sack, he kinda liked the smell too. He hoped to God nobody - especially Jennifer found out.

"You got some nice lips there sexy! Are you sure this isn't your first time?" Randy joked, as he ran his fingers through Brad's blonde hair and guided his mouth down his throbbing shaft to the base.

Brad could feel Randy's cock throb and near release as he tasted the pre-cum blod up from his slit, which caused him to stroke and suck more wildly. 

"Almost there sunshine. Keep sucking honey-pie daddy's got something for ya!" Randy said as he pointed his pelvis up getting ready to come in Brad's mouth.

Brad could feel Randy's abdominal muscles start to contract as he rubbed them as he sucked. Then he finally felt the spasm of his brother's cock as it shot a hot thick load down his throat. The moans of his brother made him suck longer even after he was spent, Brad wanted every brop to be swallowed by him. He was lost in ecstasy, when his brother smacked him on the back of the head and joked.

"Yo Brad! It's not a tootsie-pop I think you done got the treat there big-dog." Randy said pulling himself out of Brad's mouth.

"Uh, not really dude lift your legs up." Brad said as he pushed up on Randy's knees.

Randy complied, and knew what his brother was about to do. Brad leans in and put his nose between his cheeks and swiped a quick curious lick. Randy couldn't believe how good it felt, he even pushed his brothers face in there a few seconds longer... he knew no girl would probably do this to him... so he just moaned as Brad tongued his musky entrance.

"So Brad, how's it smell down there?" 

"Like P.E. and heaven." Brad replied,  with his mouth gently nipping and kissing at Randy's taint.

"OK that's enough dude!, I have a feeling they're almost back... quick! Get dressed and hide those cookies! Mom will have your hide if she knows you've been snooping around in her stash." Randy said as he ejected the cassette from the vcr and turned off the CD player. 

"Alright Randy, I think I hear them! Get that tape back in dad's jock drawer! I don't wanna risk it!" Brad said throwing the bag of cookies in a dirty pile of laundry. 

The boys cleaned up just in time and headed out the out the back glass doors.

"Hey guys were home! Brad, randy!" Jill said yelled as she placed her purse on the kitchen table, while checking out her surroundings to see if the boys kept the house clean.

"We're out here mom! we'll be back in in a minute! " the boys said together. 

* * *

 

The boys were outside just realizing what they've done. They could only snicker at each other. When Brad finally broke the awkward silence.

"So Randy, how did it taste?"

" _Well,_ kinda like... chocolate chip cookies and a hockey jock." Randy replied.

"So how, how did it taste to you? Brad my man?" 

"Hahaha! Better than Jennifer's kisses and  _double_  chocolate chip cookies combined. Let's get in before mom starts bugging us." Brad says leading Randy in with his arm around his shoulder after a quick soft deep kiss.

"Oh and one more thing Randy. Whenever you want to go back to Vegas... just ask dude."

"Anytime hot lips, I'll be up and ready." Randy said opening up the glass door while caressing the center of Brad's back.

"So boys, you two have fun?" Jill asked with an all knowing stare.

"Yeah, it was pretty boring we just sat on the sofa, watching the Pistons game. Right Randy? " 

"OH yeah pretty dull mom." Randy said pulling Brad in with a buddy-hug.

"Ok, you two get washed up and ready for dinner." Jill said as she sat down on the sofa.

Brad and Randy made it up stairs to take a 'shower' when Jill noticed something on the cushion.

"Brad, Randy! Did yall sneak around and find my private stash of cookies?! Boys! Get down here now!" Jill screamed but to no use.

Brad and Randy, couldn't hear their mother, because... they were to busy making out under the powerful waterfall of the binford industrial super-flow shower-head, pawing at each other like newlyweds. 

 

**The End?**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
